The Return of Jenny Majorhealy
by Funnyman Timmy
Summary: DISCONTINUED Jenny Majorhealy Returns and is in danger of being put under a spell by TJ Taylor once again, and ends going on the run with the Russos to save her life. this story is rated T for violence and features the Return of Juliet Van Heusen.
1. Chapter 1

"_I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, it is owned by Walt Disney Studios. I am just using its characters, settings, etc. for my story."_

**Chapter 1: Jenny Majorhealy Returns**

One day at Tribeca Prep Alex was discussing random things with Harper when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find out it was none other than Jenny Majorhealy, Alex's former Art Teacher who she had helped turn back into a sixteen year old girl. "Miss Majorhealy?" asked Alex with a surprised face. "Alex please, call me Jenny!" demanded Jenny.

"Sorry I've forgotten that you're not my teacher anymore." Said Alex smiling slyly. "Ahem!" exclaimed Harper looking furiously at Alex. "Harper! May we excuse you for a couple of minutes?" said Alex backing up with Jenny and going around the corner. "Sorry, Harper's the jealous type." Apologized Alex. "I noticed." Said Jenny rolling her eyes.

"So how's it going?" asked Alex. "Well" Jenny began. "after being changed back to being sixteen I got a whole lot of parking tickets from the police for being underage and for owning a car.". "Whoa this I gotta see." said Alex. Jenny walked over to her locker, dialed the combination and as she opened the door a bunch of parking tickets fell out of her locker. "Whoa!" said Alex as she saw how many parking tickets Jenny had.

Just as Jenny began to pick up her parking tickets, Mr. Laritate came out of his office. His jaw dropped at the sight. "Russo detention." "But Mr. Larit…" "No excuses!". "I'm really sorry Alex." Apologized Jenny as she put her parking tickets in her locker. "Happens to me all the time." Said Alex beginning to smile again. "Anyway…" Jenny said continuing her story. "I really enjoyed being in the Happy Helper's Club until I realized you were right about us using it for selfish purposes."

As Alex and Jenny went around the corner they came across TJ Taylor. "OH NO! IT'S TJ!" squeaked Jenny hiding behind Alex. "Don't worry Jenny." Reassured Alex looking at Jenny. "He's not going to do anything to you." Alex began walking up to TJ with Jenny keeping close to her. "Hello TJ." Alex said slyly. TJ glanced at Alex and then decided to speak.

"Hello Alex." Said TJ now looking straight at Alex. "I got a little surprise for you." Said Alex. Jenny squeaked with horror but TJ didn't notice it. "What is it?" asked TJ. Alex stepped aside to reveal Jenny standing right behind her. TJ was horrified. "IT'S YOU!" yelled TJ.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. It is owned by Walt Disney Studios. I am just using its characters, settings, etc. for my story."_

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

TJ pulled out his wand. "Wait what're you... OH NO!" yelled Alex realizing what TJ was about to do. TJ aimed his wand at Jenny, said a spell, But Alex blocked the spell and it hit one of the lockers. "I WON'T LET YOU RUIN JENNY'S LIFE AGAIN!" yelled Alex looking furiously at TJ. Using her magic, Alex snatched TJ wand and threw it away. TJ charged at Alex, but she pushed him into some lockers with magic and threw a garbage can at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Jenny looking at Alex confused. "I'm protecting you from being charmed by TJ again." Said Alex. TJ began to get up, but Alex grabbed some lockers, pulled them off their hinges, and threw them at him using magic. Alex walked over to TJ and kicked him. She then walked back over to Jenny. "That was impressive." Said Jenny grinning.

"I know" laughed Alex. Justin and Max walked out from behind the corner. "ALEX WHAT DID YOU DO?" asked Justin noticing TJ on the floor. "I was defending Jenny." Said Alex defending herself. "Who's Jenny?" asked Max. Alex and Justin looked at Max. "WHAT?" they mouthed out confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. It is owned by Walt Disney Studios. I am just using its characters, settings, etc. for my story."_

**Note: sorry it took so long to write this chapter I've been very busy lately.**

**Chapter 3: The Chase is On**

"I'm Jenny" said Jenny raising her hand. "Oh you're Jenny" Max said looking at Jenny "I'm sorry, You're really cute." Jenny giggled as her face turned red. "thank you." She said smiling. Suddenly all of them noticed that TJ was pushing up on one of the lockers as he was regaining consciousness. "Run!" yelled Alex. All of them ran out of the building, towards the corner of the street, and towards the bus stop. "So what's your plan?" asked Justin.

"Well" Alex began "we'll go to the cab company 'borrow' cab 804, then we'll stop at home to get our stuff, and then we'll go on the run from TJ." They waited about 5 minutes until a bus came, they got on, and they paid the driver 25 cents. As the bus began going down the streets, Alex and Justin began discussing their own views on Alex's plan, and Max and Jenny began talking about various things.

When the bus stopped at the Sunshine Cab Company, Jenny and the Russos got off and went inside. As they walked inside they were immediately greeted by Al the Russos family friend and one of the drivers at the cab company. "Alex, Max Justin! How are you?" Al said greeting the Russos. "Great Uncle Al." said Alex hugging Al. "Not our real Uncle." Alex mouthed out to Jenny. "What can I do for you?" asked Al. "We need a cab preferably number 804." Said Alex.

Al walked over to the long line of taxis in the garage and got into cab 804, he then drove over to where Alex, Max, Justin, and Jenny were standing. Al then got out of the cab. "here ya' go." Said Al. "Thanks." Said Alex, "oh, can we also borrow the keys?" she asked. "Sure." Al said confused handing Alex the keys. Alex, Max, Justin, and Jenny got in the taxi and slammed the doors shut.

"Just be sure you have it back by 10:00, or you'll owe me money." Said Al. "sure thing Uncle Al" said Alex. The taxi sped out off the garage and onto the streets. Alex drove recklessly fast that she was practically speeding. It seemed like she was going to crash into another car. As they drove around the corner, they got stuck in traffic. "Jeez Alex, what're you trying to do kill us!" Justin yelled giving Alex a furious look. Alex turned to Justin with a very angry look on her face.

"No! I'm just trying to have some excitement in my life!" Alex said trying to stand up for herself. "Uh Alex, you might want to look in the rearview mirror" Jenny said looking into rearview mirror nervously and simultaneously looking at Alex. Alex turned around and looked in the rearview mirror. She screamed as she saw that TJ was right behind them riding on a bicycle. Just as the light turned green, Alex stepped on the gas. Tj peddled very fast to keep up with Cab 804, but it was going very fast.

Cab 804 sped through the streets fiercely , but TJ kept on its trail. "Let's see if he can follow us going 90 miles per hour." Alex said hitting the gas. TJ tried keeping up with the taxi but it was going too fast. Then suddenly TJ lost control of the bike and he fell into a dumpster. Jenny and the Russos cheered as they slowed down near a traffic light. "And now, we head home." Alex said making a U-turn and beginning to drive up the street.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. It is owned by Walt Disney Studios. I am just using its characters, settings, etc. for my story."_

**Chapter 3: Waverly Sub Station**

Meanwhile at the Russo's sub shop, Jerry and Theresa were busy dealing with the lunch rush. While Theresa was making sandwiches, Jerry was busy taking orders from various numbers of customers. At the same exact time Alex was parking Cab 804 in a parking garage near the sub shop. "Hurry, we need to get all of our stuff before TJ catches up to us." Alex said rushing her brothers out of the taxi.

"Should I get Juliet to come with us?" Justin asked. "Sure, just go get her!" Alex said making sure Justin was following her orders. As Justin started towards the Late Night Bite to get Juliet, Alex and Max ran into the sub shop. "Alex! Max! Why're you two home so early?" Theresa asked as her daughter and son dashed into the restaurant. Alex and Max ignored her as they climbed the stairs to their apartment to get their belongings.

Meanwhile at The Late Night Bite, Justin was helping Juliet pack her suitcase. Juliet's dad asked why Juliet was packing up her things but then ended up getting into an argument with his wife. Justin told Juliet to run out of the restaurant because he was going to charm up a pumpkin to repell her parents. Juliet dashed oput of the restaurant as Justin pulled out his wand. In a flash a pumpkin appeared in front of Mr and Mrs. Van Heusen and Justin ran like the wind.

Alex and Max rushed to the parking garage to put their suitcases in the trunk of the cab, and also to ensure that Jenny was alright. Meanwhile Justin and Juliet rushed out of the sub shop carrying their suitcases. Once Juliet and Justin got to the garage, They crammed their suitcases into the trunk and Alex slammed the door. They all jumped into the cab and drove out of the garage and down the street.

As they drove around the corner, Alex asked Jenny for directions to her house. It took them half an hour to find Jenny's apartment. When they finally found her apartment, Jenny ran inside to get her things. Juliet and the others waited about half an hour until they saw Jenny rush out of her apartment holding a suitcase. Jenny opened the trunk and crammed her suitcase in the trunk. She slammed the trunk shut and jumped into the taxi. Alex then preceded to speed down the street.


End file.
